fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raishun Kanzaki
Raishun Kanzaki (観座木来春 Kanzaki Raishun) is a mage of the Fraus Lumen Dark Guild. He was the one to take Richard and introduced him to the Master. Character Outline Raishun is a young man of average height and of a slim but toned build. He has distinctive spiky blond hair and blue eyes along with perfectly chiseled facial features. Raishun is normally seen wearing an attire consisting of; black tank-top with ragged edges, a tattered red cape, a shoulderplate on his left shoulder, a pair of black slacks and black boots. He is also seen with a large brown belt strapped across his upper body and waist respectively. He is seen with a colossal-sized broadsword strapped to his back with several bandages. Raishun is normally seen as calm and collected, tends to have rather sly remarks to any comment that is made and is commonly seen with a sneer on his face. He is seen to be the one who introduces new members to the guild, usually being rather flauntious and somewhat erratic in his actions which causes many people to steer away from him. He is utterly loyal to the cause of the guild and is normally seen submitting himself to Nicholas and the other S-Class Mages of the guild as a result. However in battle this personality tends to change significantly, as he becomes a merciless and heartless man who bears a robotic outlook to the world surrounding him, destroying any of his adversaries without remorse upon his face. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities , or more specifically, his Fallen Angel spell.]] Wing Magic (羽魔法 Hane Mahō) is a form of magic which allows one to spurt wings of magical nature and allow the individual to manipulate them in any which way they wish. Raishun has displayed considerable skill in this magic, producing a unique wing which can produce a variety of effects. *'Fallen Angel' (堕天使 Datenshi) is a spell in which Raishun creates a black feathered wing with a unique pattern at its tip. This black wing gives Raishun a plethora of abilities, along with enhancements to his magical power. ::Flight: Despite its frail appearance, Raishun is capable of accessing flight with this wing active. Raishun has shown himself capable of flying significant distances with this wing, but it is mainly used for immediate transportation. ::Feather Manipulation: The most notable ability of the wing is of its unique properties. The wing itself is deadlier than even the steel used to make 's own blades. He has shown to manipulate the feathers of this wing to cut through his opponent, and can repeatedly rejuvenate the wing through his magical energy. *'Phoenix Wings' (鵬翼 Hōyoku) is the spell in which Raishun produces two wings of a vibrant orange color. These wings serve to allow him great flight whilst serving as protection because of the unique properties they are made up of. ::Flight: These wings are the sole wings Raishun utilizes in order for long-distance flight, and they are remarkably effective. They allow him to fly at immense altitudes at remarkable speeds with ease. ::Feather Manipulation: The wings themselves are made up of a number of fire feathers which can be used by Raishun as a potent offense or defense. It is most prominently used for defense, for it can scorch his enemies before they are capable of reaching Raishun. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) is a form of magic which allows the user to manipulate the air currents surrounding them. Raishun is a capable practitioner of this magic, utilizing the air currents around him to create gusts of significant power to provide him momentum or attack his enemy. Hand to Hand Combat: Raishun is a capable practitioner of unarmed combat, using his gauntlet in conjunction with his large sword for significantly powerful strikes. Swordsmanship Skill: Raishun is a competent swordsman who uses his large broadsword without too much strain on himself. He uses large overhead strikes with surprising speed to cause severe damage on his opponents. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Ash9876 Category:Characters Category:Fraus Lumen